


Helping a Snek

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders left the Dark Sides, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: He left. He really left. Virgil really left. Or a story in which a trash man comforts a snake after the emo left them for a dad, a prince, and a teacher.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Helping a Snek

He left. 

He really left. 

Virgil really left.

Deceit couldn’t believe he really left. The snake-like side knew Virgil was considering going to the light sides, but he never thought the anxious side would really go through with it. Deceit blamed himself for it. Maybe if he and Virgil hadn’t gotten in a fight last night the anxious side would have still been here. Maybe if Deceit had listened more he and Virgil could have been snuggling on the couch and watching Black Cauldron, but instead of that the snake-like side was sitting by himself and crying next to the previous Dark Sides old room. 

When Deceit was just being to collect himself and wipe his tears, he heard the banging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. The snake-like side figured he go and see what chaos Remus must be causing in the kitchen. 

“What the hell are you doing now, Remus?” Deceit asked tiredly as he stepped into the kitchen to see the creative being his usual chaotic self. 

“Well my dear, DeeDee, I was going to make the most kickass breakfast for you and Virge this morning but I forgot that I don’t know how to cook,” Remus said with a laugh that abruptly ended when he saw the look on the deceitful side’s face at the mention of the anxious side. Remus noticed that Deceit’s human eye was a bit red and puffy as if he had been crying recently. The creative side though that odd(and he knows odd)because Deceit had never been much of a crier. 

“Hey, Dee is something wrong?” Remus asked unusually softly as he gave Deceit a one-armed hug. 

“Yes.” The snake-like side lied began to start crying again leaning more into Remus embrace. 

“Well whatever has caused you such pain, my dear snake shall be destroyed!” The creative side shouted as he summoned his morning star. Deceit just seemed to cry harder at Remus words. The creative was really starting to feel worried he had no idea about what to do.

Then Remus heard Deceit mumble something through the tears. Remus was going to ask but before he could the snake-like side said it louder. 

“He left me. He felt us. And it all my fucking fault.” Remus wasn’t sure how to react but was shocked. Did Virgil really leave? Why did Deceit think it was his fault? Remus didn’t know if what Deceit was saying was true, but he just wanted to comfort his (boy)friend. 

“You know what Dee we don’t need that emo. He a jerk for leaving let the stupid so-called Lights Side have him. He’ll probably get very annoyed with them(especially Roman) and come crawling back asking for forgiveness. Also, even if what you said hurt him he is a coward for running away from his problems, I don't care if he is fight or flight leaving was a bullshit thing to do!” 

After the creative side had finished his rant he pulled Deceit into a full hug and didn’t let go until the snake-like side had calmed down. Then he lightly wiped away his (boy)friend’s tears and led him to the living room couch.

Once Deceit was situated on the couch with a pile of blankets surrounding him, Remus put on a documentary and summoned two cups of hot cocoa(he figured that was safer than trying to make it himself) in hopes to bring the deceitful side’s mind off of the traitorous anxious side. 

While the documentary played the gap was previously between the two sides had closed to the point that Deceit's head was now resting on the creative side’s rest. Remus couldn’t say he minded it at all. 

“Remus,” Deceit asked tiredly almost falling asleep due to all the heat surrounding him, “Would you ever leave me to join your brother’s side?”

“Never, DeeDee, never.” the creative side said gently but Deceit was already asleep, so Remus kissed the sleeping side’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Existers! Please let me now if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
